sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V Edycja Memoriału Peter'a George
V Edycja Memoriału im. Peter'a George odbyła się w 2017r. Wydarzenia zostały przedstawione przez Jimmy'ego Cornę oraz w trakcie jego walk przez Thomas'a John'a. Niektórzy uczestnicy: * Jimmy Corna * Big Brian * Umebo * Olaf * Jushmitu * Debi-Wan Krokodi Obecni na widowni i nie tylko: * Thomas John * Reklama * Yumeha * Artur Zygfryd Menda (grabarz) * Wasilij Władimirow * Nakayama-gun * Anonimowy Darczyńca Eliminacje cz.1 03.11.2017 Dzisiaj zawitaliśmy do Urugwaju a konkretnie do Valentines gdzie odbyć się miały pierwsze eliminacje turnieju. Pech niestety chciał że mieliśmy dwie godziny spóźnienia i jak już dotarliśmy to wszyscy byli na nas wkurwieni bo stali przed bramą i czekali aż ktoś im otworzy. Tak, tylko ja miałem klucze. Zasiedliśmy w naszych miejscach vipowskich razem z Thomasem, innym kupiłem zwykłe bo co to ja jestem że mam kasę tracić. Dlatego np. Jushmitu ma bilet ekonomiczny w dziale dla zawodników wagi niewykrywalnej. Ciekawe czy tym razem mu się uda wygrać? Niestety dla niego ja też uczestniczę w tym turnieju jako zawodnik. Ale jeżeli ktoś chciałby się martwić to spokojnie. Zapewniam że wciąż zyski wpływają na moje konto. Jako że byliśmy oczywiście spóźnieni to kazałem rozporządzić multi rozpierdol. Czyli wzięliśmy jak najwięcej ludzi na matę i kto wypadnie lub straci przytomność ten odpada. Oczywiście wiem że ci po bokach mają przejebane więc jeszcze przed ogłoszeniem tego zająłem środek pola walki i wziąłem ze sobą Big Briana żeby w razie czego nikt nie wytrącił mi szklaneczki jak będę sobie ją sączył w trakcie. W ten sposób wylizałem dno kilka razy zanim wszyscy się powybijali. Żeby nie było to wywaliłem ze trzech śmieciowych zawodników poza matę. Jak już zostałem sam z Brianem to on wyskoczył poza pole i tak oto byłem wygranym. Sposób walki powtórzyliśmy jeszcze kilka razy. Oczywiście beze mnie bo ja wygrałem i trzeba było przesortować jeszcze kilka grup zawodników. Jushmitu oczywiście poradził sobie prawie znakomicie. Prawie bo on to nigdy nie zrobi czegoś dobrze na 100% i dostał od kogoś po ryju. Ostatecznie się zachował. Po wielogodzinnej selekcji sędziowie wytypowali 10 zawodników. Jutro z tych 10 zrobimy 5 którzy pojawią się w ćwierć finale. Dzień 2 Spojler z walki Jimmy'ego: Jego rywalem na eliminacjach był jakiś wysoki Mudżin z Nigerii (zapomniałem jak się nazywa i chyba dobrze). Otóż miał niemałe umiejętności rywal perkusisty People of Doom, bo potrafił wysoko skakać do góry i do tego jest mistrzem w koszykówkę. W tej ostatniej dziedzinie Jimmy nie miałby szans, ale do rzeczy: Ten Mudżin z Nigerii wszedł i na początek popchnął Jimmy'ego tak, że ten omal nie wypadł za matę. Jimmy się go zapytał czy mu ma zasunąć kopa w dupę. Mudżin niewiele gadał i przeszedł do walki. Ciągłe skakanie nad nim powodowało, że z sekundy na sekundę Cornuta coraz bardziej się wkurwiał. Byłem tam też, więc jak wszyscy się gapili wraz ze mną na przebieg walki, zadzwoniłem po Reklamę (tego gościa od burgerów z Chile). Reklama przebrany za parówę po jakichś piętnastu minutach dojechał na miejsce, ale ochroniarze nie chcieli go wpuścić, bo myśleli, że to rak z wwe. Ale ta zniewaga krwi wymaga i kazałem wyrzucić ochroniarzy oddając im dniówkę, bo wiecie, jestem socjalista. Dalej... po tym jak ten Nigeryjczyk poskakał sobie, zaczęła się prawdziwa walka. Ciosy MMA lały się jak grom z jasnego nieba po obu stronach. Co najlepsze, Jimmy dopiero po dziesięciu minutach skapnął się, że Reklama jest i... tańczy. No właśnie. Padł tekst: "Reklama, nie tańcz tyle!". Reklama o dziwo nie przestawał, tylko rozkręcił się i zrobił imprezę z disco i wszyscy zaczęli się na niego gapić. Już nie wspomnę, że jak nikt nie patrzył to temu Nigeryjczykowi wywaliłem łomem w pysk, a Jimmy założył mu Camel Clutch. Murzyn - to mnie najbardziej zdziwiło - nie klepał, ale próbował się wyłamać. Nie wiedziałem z jak mocnego materiału został zbudowany, ale Jimmy docisnął mocniej. Reklama do tego pierdnął na twarz (zupełnie niechcący (chyba)) temu Nigeryjczykowi i jegomość się porzygał. Jimmy się wkurwił chwilę później, bo co to ma znaczyć, że mata jest zarzygana. Nie trzeba było nic mówić. Murzyn osłabiony, a jeszcze dostawał razy tak potężne od Cornuty, że po sekundzie ten wypadł za matę, którą wcześniej zarzygał. Jimmy został ogłoszony zwycięzcą i przechodzi dalej. Przybysz z Nigerii chciał natychmiastowego rewanżu, ale w koszykówkę, bo dodał, że sztuki walki to ciota i chuj i że prawdziwi mężczyźni załatwiają te sprawy w kosza. Problem był jeden... nie było boiska do koszykówki, więc podziękowaliśmy grzecznie temu komuś, ale nie chciał wyjść i powiedział, że się nie ruszy dopóki nie dostanie rewanżu. Wkurwiłem się potem sam i zawołałem Wasilija, któremu nie musiałem nic mówić. Prawy sierpowy dla byłego uczestnika, na taczkę i na Kamczatkę. ... W sobotę obok mojej walki była też walka Jushmitu w jakimś pedałem który nieszczęśliwie pośliznął się na plamie rzygów i rozwalił łeb... Łatwe zwycięstwo. Potem jak kazałem się nie śpieszyć z walkami tak szybko, sprzątaczki zdążyły przelecieć mopem. Tzn. Myślałem że są 2 ale była jedna. Ta druga okazała się być zawodnikiem. Kurwa pedalstwo się szerzy. Bo to gość był... Albo jaja sobie robił. Wkurwiłem się zatem że z memoriału ktoś robi sobie jaja i osobiście mu wpierdoliłem. I nastał problem bo brakowało przeciwnika... Ten który był poszkodowany czekał już na macie więc nie mając czasu się namyślić, kazałem Big Brianowi ubrać tamten strój i walczyć z tamtym typkiem. Rozumiem że nie było to dla niego dobre przeżycie ale obiecałem mu życie w luksusach... Przez przypadek Big Brian wygrał przez nokaut... Na następną walkę przyszedł jakiś szaman i zaczął palić bongosa... Spoko swój chłop, nazywa się Umebo i dał mi spróbować. Ocknąłem się po jakimś czasie z drinkiem w ręku w towarzystwie nieznajomych pań w hotelu niedaleko. Szybko pobiegłem ma miejsce walki ale było już po niej. Podobno Umebo chuchnął przeciwnikowi w twarz a tamten zaczął walczyć ze smokami... (nie mówić o zajściu komu nie trzeba) Rozpoczynała się już ostatnia walka. Miejscowy rolnik vs Miejscowy sklepikarz.... Że jak A nie.... Schizy mam. Spojrzałem na matę a tam dwa wielkie goryle skaczą i drą się niemiłosiernie. Coś jest nie tak... Obudziłem się tak jak poprzednio tylko w innym hotelu. Kurwa. Pobiegłem jeszcze raz. Chyba na mnie poczekali. A nie. Da pajace skaczą tak od pół godziny. Takie trochę wyglądu tarzana... To bracia. Przyszli rozstrzygać spór o ziemię na turnieju. Kurwa jak by nie było innych sposobów. Kazałem dać im po łomie żeby przyśpieszyć walkę. Jeden przez przypadek dostał szybciej łoma i szybciej łoma wykorzystał. Potem przepraszał brata... Takie dziwne sytuacje się działy. Eliminacje cz. 2 10.11.2017 Azerbejżan A więc byliśmy na czas, chodź sponiewierało nas u Umebo. Nie walczył nikt od nas. A tamten rolnik sprzed tygodnia tajemniczo zaginął. Po namyśle stwierdziliśmy że walki przebiegną w ten sam sposób co poprzednio. Dlatego uprzednio Ja, Thomas, i sędzia zamknęliśmy się w mocnej klatce a potem ogłosiliśmy żeby wszyscy się napierdalali. Takim sposobem zostało 8 typków którzy przerwali. wtedy kazaliśmy skończyć. 11.11.2017 1. Żydek z brodą (widać że pedofil) przegrał jak wybiegł z płaczem po wyrwaniu mu loka... Kępa włosów z okolic ucha przez niejakiego Skalowstanca... 2. Kolejny patafian który wgryzł się w dupę jakiejś mulatce (której dobrze szło) ale chyba miała zawał po tym jak zobaczyła co ten gość o imieniu Anaaham jej zrobił. Domyślam się co czuła po tylu godzinach robienia przysiadów. A ten wszystko spierdolił. 3. Pewna pani imieniem Ihamaeba przemyciła broń białą i w ten sposób starym żelazkiem rozjebała kolejnego murzyna na naszej liście. Biedak prawie wyzioną ducha po tym jak pokazali mu w lusterku spłaszczoną twarz. pre4. na sali pojawił się jakiś pacan z bombą krzycząc że wysadzi wszystkich w powietrze. Żądał 1 000 000 dolarów żeby się odpierdolić. Nie wiem dlaczego wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie... Jakbym miał się czuć w jakimś obowiązku by przekazać swoje pieniądze na ten cel. Krótko i wyraźnie przedstawiłem swoje stanowisko słowem "Spierdalać". Zrobiłem zdjęcie temu pacanowi i powiedziałem do komórki żeby namierzyli jego rodzinę, sąsiadów, współpracowników, organizację charytatywną na którą dał jakąś kasę, kota, psa, szczura w ścianie i żeby wszystkich wymordowali. Pochylił głowę i wyszedł a ja właśnie zobaczyłem że mam rozładowany telefon i że trzeba go naładować... Pewnie się rozładował wcześniej ale uwierzył więc git. 4. Owłosiony gostek z maczugą vs kretyn spod Kuwejtu... Nie trzeba być geniuszem żeby stwierdzić kto wygra. A wygrał Owłosiony gostek z maczugą. (no ja nie wiem dlaczego tylko nieliczni przynoszą narzędzia zbrodni na matę). Niestety nie szło się z nim dogadać bo mówił niezrozumiale... YY yaau ungaaaa grrr i tego typu. Nie wiem skąd był... Ćwierćfinał 18.11.2017r. 1. Wyszedł Jushmitu w charakterystycznym dla niego stylu. Rolli już tam czekał. Jako że byliśmy już spóźnieni to oddałem strzał za sędziego zanim ktokolwiek zdążył pomyśleć o rozpoczęciu. Jushmitu to wykorzystał i z biegu wjebał się w Bamboe z serią ciosów jak z miniguna. Ten mulat (ale bliżej mu do mudzina) nie był w stanie załapać co się właśnie dzieje. Padł na glebę zdezorientowany ale gdy Jushmitu zrobił sobie przerwę na wysłuchanie wiwatów w jego stronę, Rolli wbiegł w niego barem tak że mało Jushmitu nie wyjebało za matę. Nasz japończyk docenił chyba przeciwnika i zmarszczył czoło nie wiedząc czemu (to miało służyć). Ale przynęta podziałała i Bamboa.... Gość chyba się zbytnio filmów naoglądał... Albo jego rodzic... No i Bamboa biegł tak sobie... A Jushmitu sprawnym krokiem ominął zagrożenie i jeszcze nogę podstawił. Rolli Bamboa wyleciał rozpierdalając ryj 3 razy po drodze (tak się rozpędził) a koziołkował jak deska zataczająca obroty w powietrzu WZDŁUŻ jej długości. Ostatecznie nabił się biedak na stół sędziego. To było 4 uderzenie ryjem... 2. Nasz niedawno poznany i polubiony przez nas ziomek Umebo wytoczył świetną i niezawodną dotychczas technikę przeciwko gostkowi z maczugą. Tzn. nie zdążył jej nawet wykonać. To było tak: Rozpoczyna się walka, Umebo wyjmuje bongosa, Gostek z maczugą już startuje w jego stronę, Umebo wyjmuje zapalniczkę, wykrzesuje ogień, a biegnący typek nagle zaciąga ręczny jedzie po macie jak polonez na lodzie i jeb, zawraca i wypierdala z krzykiem z budynku Umebo wziął bucha i skomentował to słowami "To nie są czasy dla neandertalczyków". 3. (PUSTO, pisane oddzielnie) 4. Nie wiem czyim fanem był Gęsior ale imię jego mi się podoba. TO nie dało mu jednak forów przed Brianem w tym śmiesznym stroju. Nie wiem dlaczego on go jeszcze nosi. Nie miał gęsior szans z potęgą Briana który po prostu go przytłoczył... Szedł w jego stronę tak długo aż wypchnął DooMczysława za matę. Ten próbował pociągnąć ze sobą Big Briana ale o takich akcjach nie ma mowy u mnie na memoriale więc specjalnie wynajęty człowiek jebnął mu łopatą jak wisiał nad przepaścią (tak to jest w regulaminie). 5.Specjalna walka Olaf vs Ten rolnik taki jeden... Wszyscy czekali ale nie wiedzieć czemu się nie pojawił. Wymieniałem spojrzenia z Thomasem i śmiechaliśmy po cichu... Jimmy vs Ihamaeba Jimmy przyszedł jako pierwszy i czekał na swoją rywalkę Ihamaebę, która się spóźniała. Kazał więc rozłożyć stoiska z naszym merchandise, ale Ihamaeba dorwała się do mikrofonu i krzyknęła męskim głosem: "Koniec tej zabawy!". Potem wykrzykiwała, że WWE rządzi, że my chuja znamy się na biznesie. Aż sam chciałem jej jebnąć w ten głupi ryj. Jimmy stanął z nią twarzą w twarz na macie i na powitanie splunął jej w ten głupi ryj. Ihamaeba rzuciła się wściekle, ale dostała kosę od Cornuty i zaliczyła głupim ryjem matę. Chyba krew jej leciała z nosa. Potem niespodziewanie ta babochłopa wzięła łopatę, bo jakiś grabarz stał przy macie (pewnie liczył na zysk z trumien) i jak wzięła zamach na Jimmy'ego... no w każdym razie w ostatniej chwili Wasilij rzucił mu łom jak nikt nie patrzył. Ihamaeba dostała w głupi ryj i odliczyliśmy ją szumnie do dziesięciu. Jimmy awansuje. Warto dodać, że Ihamaebę pomyliłem z facetem, bo wyglądała jak pewna kulomiotka na sterydach z NRD. Półfinał 25.11.2017r. Był niby dzień jak każdy inny w Japonii ale to tylko pozór i gówno prawda jak to mówią. tego dnia miały odbyć się trzy walki V edycji memoriału im. Peter'a George.... I odbyły się... 1. Na matę przybył Jushmitu... Jak zwykle swoim śpiesznym krokiem tylko że tym razem mało się nie wyjebał jak mu jakieś dziecko nogę podłożyło. To nie byle WWE więc zamiast muzyczki na wejście zawodnika słuchamy pierdolenia sędziego. Z lekkim spóźnieniem, lekkim i spokojnym krokiem wkracza nasz (mój i Thomasa) nowy przyjaciel. Szczerze mówiąc kiedyś kciuki trzymałem za Jushmitu ale teraz jakoś wolę Umebo. Jednakże ciężko byłoby mi z nim walczyć jeżeli przejdzie dalej. Thomas jest ewidentnie podekscytowany tą walką. nie wiem na kogo on obstawia. Jushmitu po raz któryś już jest na turnieju. Walczył nawet z Thomasem w 2 edycji. Nie wiedzieć czego nie było go w trzeciej. Zawodnicy stoją już na przeciwko siebie, sędzia monitoruje czy Jushmitu nie wyprzedzi informacji o starcie. ale... nie wyprzedził. Tuż po rozpoczęciu, przeciwnicy wpatrują się w siebie. Swoją drogą nie widziałem jeszcze Umebo w stricte walce. Znowu wyciągną on bongosa... nie wiem skąd. A bongos ten jakiś inny był, jakby bardziej kozacki. Pojemny jak żaden inny z wydechami jak ciężarówka. Nie dziwne że po krótkiej chwili użytkowania go, sala zrobiła się siwa. Jushmitu stwierdził że nie zamierza czekać. Rusza do walki, atakuje tym razem wolniejszymi ale mocniejszymi ciosami. Umebo jednakże starannie je unika wytwarzając przy tym dym jak lokomotywa. Wiedziałem co się święci dlatego założyliśmy specjalną osłonę anty dymne na nasze stanowisko. Wkrótce Jushmitu przyśpieszył ruchy ale nieoczekiwanie zaczął naparzać dym a nie przeciwnika. Umebo stanął obok i zaczął przedstawienie. Już jakiś czas temu poznaliśmy się na jego poczuciu humoru ale nie wiedziałem ani ja ani Thomas ani nawet Big Brian który wpierdalał kurczaka że z niego taki komik. Rączki magika poszły w ruch. Naśmiewał się z Japończyka. Przekierowywał jego trasę ruchu specjalnie żeby za szybko nie wyszedł za matę. Jushmitu bił powietrze jakby płyta mu się zacięła. W międzyczasie Umebo narysował mu wąsy założył okulary o kształcie gwiazd i afro komentując przy tym całą sytuację. Widownia była w podobnym stanie co Jushi. Przy wszystkim zachowywał się jak dyrygent i dyrygował poczynania ofiary. Ale gdy podłożył mu nogę to odruch Jushiego wytrącił Umebo bongosa. Umebo też stracił równowagę a publiczność zaczęła świrować. Zachowywali się trochę jak zombi. I gdy Umebo stracił równowagę a bongo mu wypadło to dziwnym sposobem stało się że wyciągnęli go za matę traktując jak boga. Tylko nie wiem dlaczego go wyciągali jak był tym bogiem. Kazałem wywietrzyć pomieszczenie. 2. Teraz miałem stoczyć walkę z ..... Big Brianem.... (....) 3.Olaf został bez przeciwnika ponieważ coś się pojebało dlatego wybraliśmy ochotnika z ulicy. Nie wyglądał groźnie. Ale był... Debi-wan Krokodi bo tak się zwał najebał Olafowi w 5 min. Jak się okazało miał problemy w domu i pracy i musiał odreagować... Dostał nagrodę pieniężną i walk specjalnych byłoby na tyle. Jimmy vs Big Brian Big Brian nadal był w tym śmisznym stroju. Jimmy kazał mu to zdjąć i założyć normalne ciuchy. Brian powiedział, że to zrobi jak dostanie kurczaki. Jimmy się z nim droczył, aż w końcu Brian ruszył na Jima, żeby mu chyba przyłożyć. Stał tam ten grabarz co był wcześniej, nie wiem kto to w ogóle był i po co go wpuścili na Memoriał, ale Jimmy zakosił mu łopatę i jak jebnął Brianowi w łeb... to nic nie dało. Jimmy potem próbował założyć kosę... nic. Jimmy próbował Jumping DDT... nic. Jimmy próbował siły perswazji... nic. W końcu zauważyłem kurczaki, którymi zajadał się Brian i zacząłem z nimi uciekać. A ten za mną pobiegł. XD Jimmy w finale. Jimmy vs Jushmitu - Wielki Finał V Memoriału im. Petera George'a. 02.12.2017r. Najpierw wszedł Jushmitu i obwieścił przez mikrofon, że mimo bycia z Jimmym w jednej spółce zniszczy go dzisiaj. Następny wszedł Jimmy przy pierdoleniu sędziego. Było dużo widzów. Sam się pogubiłem przy liczeniu na tysiąc sto trzydziestym trzecim. Ale do rzeczy... Walka zaczęła się szybkimi i mocnymi ciosami Jushmitu, który miał prawie Cornutę na widelcu. Potem Jim wyprowadził ofensywę w postaci plaskacza, po którym krew Japończykowi poleciała z nosa. W pierwszym rzędzie oczywiście zajęliśmy miejsce ja, Umebo, Big Brian (który nadal był obrażony na mnie za te kurczaki), no i Yumeha, która jakimś cudem pofatygowała się na finał. Po dziesiątej minucie wymieniania ciosów stało się coś niebywałego. Wlecieli jacyś ludzie na matę i zaczęli napierdalać obydwu finalistów, ale tak, że żaden nie zleciał z maty. Był taki chaos. Tak, to był chaos. Po dwóch minutach jak Jushi i Jim dostawali wpierdol, jeden z koszulką WWE podszedł do nas i chciał nam spuścić lanie. Ja wstałem z krzesła i mu nim przypierdoliłem. Wkroczyło Nakayama-gun. Zaczęła się batalia na śmierć i życie, chociaż może przesadziłem. Najlepszy Big Brian był, bo wszystkich frajerów bezbonem wywalił za matę, a oni ni chuja nie mogli go tknąć. Widownia też jakimś cudem zaczęła się bić. Walka kontynuowana. Krzesła, stoły, drabiny, łomy i łopaty latały, bo ten grabarz był jeszcze i chciał zwrotu kosztów za łopatę. Jushmitu wykonał kopa z półobrotu i wydawało się, że Jimmy wyleci z maty i będzie mistrz nowy. Tak. Jimmy stracił przytomność na chwilę, ale Umebo zaczął jarać bongosa i tak siwo się zrobiło, że wszyscy mieli jakieś zwidy. Jeden widział Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, drugi widział Roszpunki, trzeci Krainę Lodu, czwarty nie wiem co, ale ja miałem maskę gazową. Wkurwiłem się na przebieg wydarzeń oraz słabą widoczność walki i obaliłem w nerwach Tanie Wino, które znalazłem jeszcze w butelce sprzed paru lat. Tylko po cholerę to robiłem!? Bo zacząłem mieć zwidy, że jestem w pewnej wsi i opijam z tamtejszą ekipą jakieś coś. Nie pamiętam. Ale jak się obudziłem na macie, okazało się, że jestem tam sam. Jimmy i Jushmitu zniknęli, to znaczy byli poza matą. Obaj. Wynik nierozstrzygnięty. Wziąłem mikrofon i przy tym Biełomorkanały, które mi zostały z dostawy szlug. Krzyknąłem: "Sudden Death Match!". Ludzie nawdychani bili mi brawo, a ja ocuciłem Jimmy'ego i Jushmitu, którzy leżeli. Znowu zaczęli się lać. Po jakichś 10 minutach bicia i wyzwisk ze strony obu, Jushmitu otrzymał Jumping DDT od Jimmy'ego. Potem kolejne, kolejne, kolejne, kolejne, kolejne i straciłem rachubę przy trzynastym. Jimmy wywalił Jushmitu z maty. Koniec. Jushmitu był już kompletnie nieprzytomny. Jimmy też padł. Na mnie padło zadanie, by pogratulować zwycięzcy i wręczyć nagrodę, którą zasponsorował Darczyńca. Jushmitu nagle wstał i nie wiedziałem co zrobi. Czy nie rzuci się na nas czy coś, ale... pogratulował Jimmy'emu! I tak to wyglądało... Kategoria:Memoriał Kategoria:Jimmy Corna Kategoria:Peter George Kategoria:Fabryka Pieniędzy Kategoria:Obijanie Mordy